


Customer Service

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Flirting, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's phone has decided to stop working. He debates on whether he wants to make the trip down to a store to get it looked at or whether to just call in to his carrier and hope their tech support could fix the problem remotely. He had called in a few times  over the years, getting a different rep every time, but when a sexy, gravely voice answers this time, Dean is immediately intrigued.  Fluffy at the end, and so sweet.  I just wanted to write a cute little piece today.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Customer Service

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is what I really do for a living. I handle calls about billing, upgrades, and all things generally cell phone related. I decided to base this one off what I do for a living. Hope you all like it!
> 
> Note: I am not putting down the name of the place I work or using the exact wording I use on calls cause I happen to LIKE my job and I need it. This is loosely based.

Damn phone wouldn't turn on AGAIN. This was getting ridiculous. This was the 3rd time this week alone that the phone had just stopped working, and he was beyond fed up. He needed his phone for work and this was getting ridiculous. He looked out the window at the snow falling. It was coming down heavy and already the roads were icy. The nearest store where someone could take a look at it was twenty minutes away in good weather. It would take an hour in this mess. With a moan he fell back on his bed. It was Saturday morning so at least he didn't have to go in to work until that night. He hoped the snow would have stopped by then and the plows would have cleared the roads enough to get to the bar. As he lay there contemplating the situation his roommate Charlie popped her head in. 

"Why so glum?" She asked. 

"My stupid phone stopped working AGAIN. I'm not going out in this mess to get it looked at, it’s like a freaking blizzard out there." He complained. 

"So call them dummy, they have tech support. There's a warranty on the phone, right?"

He sat up and looked at her. 

"Yeah, like four months left I think."

"Then if it’s a glitch or phone issue, they'll replace it. If not, see if you can get a new phone."

He nodded. She was right.

"I need to find out why my bill has been twenty bucks higher for the last few months too. I didn't change anything."

He pulled out his laptop and pulled up the website. Since he couldn't dial directly from his phone he needed to know who to call. With the number in hand he went in search of Charlie, finding her in the kitchen drinking orange juice and reading a magazine. 

"Can I use your phone to call them?" He asked. 

She motioned toward the living room. 

"Sure, it's on the coffee table."

He found her phone and took it back to his bedroom. As he sat down on the bed he briefly contemplated what kind of person would be picking up on the other end. He hated when people he couldn't understand answered. He'd called a few times over the years, but usually only when it was time for an upgrade or he saw an ad on TV. Otherwise he just did his business online or went to a store. With a sigh he dialed the number.

The prompts were mildly confusing but he was pretty sure he was being put through to customer service. That was fine, he needed to talk to them anyway. He listened to less than a minute of advertisements before a low, gravelly voice came over the line. 

"Thank you for calling Pax Mobile, my name is Castiel, how can I help you today?"

The man's voice gave him chills. It was probably the sexiest thing he’d ever heard.

"Uh, I have a couple of issues actually. First, I want to know why my bill went up, so let's work on that first." He replied. 

"Sure, I can help with that. Is this for 765 555-2689?" Castiel asked. 

"Yes, and my name is Dean Winchester. I'm the account holder." He replied. 

"Alright Dean, and can I get the passcode on the account?" Castiel asked. 

Dean had to think for a second. He'd set it up so long ago he almost forgot it. 

"Um, 164267." He replied and crossed his fingers that he got it right. 

"Alright, one moment while I pull up the rest of your account and take a look."

Castiel's voice while deep and gravelly, was at the same time smooth, full of warmth, and so damn sexy. Better suited for a sex line than answering billing questions. As he pulled up the account Castiel began chatting casually. 

"Are you having a good day so far?" He was asking.

"So far I am. How about you?" Dean asked. 

"Same here. I just wish spring was here so I could get out more." Castiel replied. 

Dean figured it was possible Castiel was faking an American accent and was actually sitting in a cubicle somewhere in like Indonesia, but he doubted that. 

"Is it snowing by you too? It's coming down so heavy by me it's like a blizzard outside." He said. 

"I had to shovel my steps three times this morning. This snow is ridiculous." Castiel replied. 

Before Dean could register what he was saying Castiel had changed the conversation back to his bill. 

"Ok, so it looks like the last three months you've actually been going over on your data, thus incurring data overage charges of $20 extra each month. We have some new plans you might be interested in that would increase your data and lower your bill at the same time." Castiel explained. 

"Well Cas, start talking, I'm all for saving money." Dean said. 

For the next five minutes Dean listened to Castiel explain the new plans. He was honest and explained the benefits of each one, plus ways in which Dean could actually get a brand new phone. He realized he was enjoying listening to this guy talk. Castiel's voice was smooth, confident, and unbelievably sexy (Why did he keep thinking the word sexy?!), and he clearly knew his job. 

"Do you think 3GB of data will be enough?" Castiel was asking. 

"Hmm? Oh, I have no idea. I mostly use my phone for work. When I'm at home I use my laptop."

"Well ok, what are you doing at work? Are you transferring a lot of documents or researching?" Castiel asked. 

That made Dean laugh, he couldn't help it. 

"No man, I'm a bartender, I have an app I use constantly when I'm mixing drinks."

Castiel didn't miss a beat. "Oh that sounds exciting. You must meet a lot of people in your line of work."

"Yeah, I guess. But probably not nearly as many as you meet." He said, trying to sound casual and friendly. 

When Castiel suddenly laughed it was surprising, and it made Dean's entire body tingle. The laugh was rich, genuine, with only a hint of sarcasm. It was beautiful. 

"If you want to call this actually 'meeting' people." Castiel said, still chuckling softly.

Suddenly Dean felt bad for the guy. 

"You should get out more Cas, you sound like a great guy. Meet people, have fun. I need to do that more myself. I eat, sleep and work. I have no social life. I'm avoiding going out in the snow for even this. It's pathetic really." 

Dean hadn't intended to sound whiny, though he was pretty sure he did. 

"No one wants to willingly go out in a blizzard. That doesn't make you pathetic, it makes you intelligent. You can save the socializing for warmer weather, grab the wife and kids, head to the park, that kind of stuff." Cas said casually. 

For a brief second Dean got the impression that Cas was fishing for information. He quickly pushed that idea away. He was just being polite and making small talk. 

"Uh, no, not married. I live with an overly hyper roommate and her cat, which I am allergic to. And occasionally whatever girlfriend she is with that she allows to move in at any particular time." 

Why had he even volunteered that information? He wondered what was going through Castiel's head at that particular moment. 

"I know the feeling. I too have a roommate. We're both in our last year of college so we almost never see each other. I'm stuck feeding her fish most of the time. Fish don't make great company."

He spoke lightly and the joke made Dean smile. 

"Well that's a shame Cas I’m sure you’re great fun. If you're ever in my neck of the woods you should totally come down to The Roadhouse for a drink. First one's on me." Dean replied. 

He doubted Cas was even in the same state let alone the same city, but it seemed polite, so he made the offer. Plus he was hoping that by some miracle Cas might come walking into the bar some night and he'd be able to put a face to this incredible voice. 

"That's a very nice offer, I just might." Cas replied, gave a small cough and then immediately went back to discussing the different data plans. 

Another twenty minutes later and Dean had settled on a new plan that would give him unlimited talk and text as well as 3GB of data, though he really had no use for unlimited talk. No one ever called him. He even said as much.

“Do I really need unlimited talk though? No one ever calls me except my brother, and he’s not exactly chatty.”

“Well, that’s a shame, talking with you has been a pleasure so far. And the unlimited talk is a feature that comes with the plan automatically. I’m sure you could find people to talk with.”

What was that, Dean wondered.

"So tell me again how I can get a new phone. Mine keeps going black and won't work." Dean asked. 

He could hear Cas typing on the other end of the line. 

"Well, your account is fairly new, so let me double check and see what options are available." Cas said. 

"It's not new, I just took my line off my ex-boyfriend’s account when we split last year. I've had this phone almost a year but I've been with Pax for eight years now." Dean explained.  
The typing on the other end stopped for a moment before starting back up again. There was a new tone to Cas' voice now when he spoke. He was friendlier and seemed more interested now in what Dean was saying.

"Oh, well, our systems show that you're eligible for our new Speed program. That will allow you to get a new phone every twelve to twenty four months without being locked into a contract. Depending on what kind of phone you're interested in we can go over the costs and how it would affect your bill. I can recommend a few that might move faster when you're using the app for mixing drinks. What else might you use the phone for? A good camera is a prerequisite for many, as is LTE capability, ease of use, and tethering."

"Honestly, I have no idea what LTE or tethering even are. When I'm at work I use the drink app for the complicated drinks people ask for, and maybe once in a while Facebook. At home I'm on my laptop. I like a good camera, but the only thing I ever take pics of is my little brother when he comes to visit or my car. Lame, I know."

"Oh no, not lame at all! What kind of car do you have?" Cas asked. 

"A '67 Chevy Impala. She's my baby. I inherited her from my dad. She's in mint condition." He said, his voice full of pride. 

"Wow, sounds amazing. I'd be taking a ton of pictures too if I had a car that awesome. I just drive a little Toyota. It's nothing to get excited over."

"I work on cars and I rebuilt her from the ground up. Best project I ever did. Be glad you even have a car, not everyone can afford one." Dean said. 

"True. My brother gave me mine when he got himself a new one. Before that I walked everywhere. I still do out of habit, but the car comes in handy in the winter.” 

Dean was becoming more and more intrigued by Castiel.

“Where are you at then Cas? You here in Indiana?”

There was silence on the other end of the line for the first time.

“I’m actually not allowed to say.” 

Castiel actually sounded remorseful when he said that, as though he really wanted to tell him where he was, but couldn’t risk losing his job.

“I’m sorry man, I don’t want you to lose your job cause I got nosey. Forget I asked.” Dean quickly apologized.

“Oh no, it’s ok, it’s just…company policy. But I will say that it is snowing outside right now quite heavily.” Castiel replied, emphasizing the word ‘outside’. 

Somehow Dean knew that Castiel was actually very close. Maybe he had gotten a local call center after all. Now he was curious as to whether Cas was into guys. He got the impression that he was, but he wanted to know for sure. He was about to start asking some probing questions of his own.

“So what are you in college for Cas?” He asked.

“I’m doing a double major, Art History and English. I could teach now but the stress is too much with school, but I have a job lined up once I graduate.” Castiel replied.

“That’s awesome. My brother’s in law school. He has dreams of one day becoming the DA.” Dean said.

“You didn’t go to school Dean?” Castiel asked, and Dean could hear the curiosity in his voice. 

“I did. I have a bachelors actually. In mechanical engineering.”

“That’s amazing! Have you been able to apply your degree?” Castiel asked. 

“I did for a few years actually, then my life kind of went to hell, so I moved here and my friend hooked me up with the bartending job. I needed a fresh start and this was as good a place as any. I get good tips. Eventually I want to open my own garage though.” Dean explained.

“That’s quite admirable Dean. Everyone should have goals.” Castiel said.

“Do you?” Dean asked.

“Do I what?” Castiel asked, confusion clouding his voice.

“Have goals.” Dean clarified.

“I do. I have a lot of goals. First and foremost is to graduate. I’m sick of school at this point. Then I want to find a place of my own. I love my roommate but she’s a slob and she’s loud, and I need my own space. Then I want to travel, see the world. I’ve never been out of this country. Not even to Canada. I want to experience other cultures. I have friends overseas and I would love to meet them in person.” 

There was an almost dreamy tone to Castiel’s voice and Dean could almost picture the man daydreaming about traveling as he talked. 

“I’ve been to England. It was wet and rainy the entire time I was there, but it was amazing. Someday I’ll go back. I went by myself which was nice, but a bit boring. I had no one to share the experience with. Next time I go, I want it to be with someone special. It’ll make the entire trip more enjoyable.” Dean said.

“Aside from no time to travel, that’s why I haven’t gone anywhere. No one to travel with. I mean, I could ask my brother, but the idea of spending a few weeks on the road with him makes me want to tear my hair out. He can be quite annoying.” Castiel said it with a small laugh.

“No one really wants to travel with their brother. I mean, I have with my brother, we’ve done road trips and stuff, but we fought constantly. You should grab your girl and get out there, the world is an amazing place and you need to see as much of it as possible.” Dean told him.

For the length of three heartbeats Castiel was dead quiet. Then he spoke. “Uh, I don’t have a girl.”

“Well wife, whatever. If you get to England don’t stop there, go to Wales too. There are amazing pubs right on the border.”

Castiel gave a laugh that Dean couldn’t quite decipher. Either Cas was on to him and realized he was subtly pumping him for information or he really wasn’t getting it.

“I’m not married, probably never will be.” 

“Don’t say that, I’m sure you’ll make some girl very happy someday.”

Dean waited. Either he would say yes, some girl, some day or he would say the words Dean was hoping to hear. It seemed that Castiel was struggling with how he should respond, or whether he should at all. Maybe Dean had misread him?

“It’s not a girl I’m looking to make happy someday.” 

And then immediately Castiel was listing the phones that he thought Dean might be interested in, but the blood was rushing into his ears and he could barely hear a word the other man was saying.

“So did any of those interest you?” Castiel asked a few minutes later.

“What?” Dean asked.

“The phones, did any of them interest you?”

“Oh, I’m interested all right.” He muttered.

“Excuse me?” There was surprise in Castiel’s voice.

“Oh, uh, tell me more about that Samsung.” Dean said. He was fairly sure that Cas had mentioned a Samsung.

“Sure.” Castiel said happily, and then proceeded to describe every feature the phone had.

“And it would be $22 a month on top of the new bill, but you’d still be paying less than what you currently are paying.” Castiel explained.

“Ok, that sounds better than doing a warranty exchange and getting another one of this stupid phone. I hate this thing.” Dean complained.

“Does the size bother you? This Samsung will be about two inches larger than your current phone, so it will have a larger screen.” 

Somehow that sounded like a loaded question to Dean. Or maybe his dirty mind was just working overtime.

“I like big. I put this one down and misplace it constantly as it is. Maybe with a bigger phone I’ll actually be able to see the ingredients for the drinks on the app without sticking the phone in my face to read it.”

“There’s a Samsung with a larger screen, but it would be a bit harder to carry around in your pocket, especially if you put a case on it. It’s 6.6 inches, but the screen would be clear and the font larger to read.” Cas offered.

“How much would that one be a month?” Dean asked.

“$32 a month.” Castiel replied.

“Oh, no, that’s pushing my budget. I’ll stick with the 5.5 inch one. That should be fine. It has a good camera you said, right?”

“The camera is a 16 mega pixel, so it’s a really good camera.” Castiel replied.

“And what do I pay today?” Dean asked.

“Just taxes. You can place the order online if you like. Online offers free shipping. I can walk you through the process of online ordering if you’d like.” Castiel said.

Dean pulled his laptop over and pulled the website up again. He logged in.

“I’m on the website now, just tell me where to go.”

Castiel walked him through ordering the phone and how to request expedited shipping.

“Now it won’t process until Monday, but once it does it is in stock so it will ship quickly. You should have your new phone by about Wednesday. The confirmation email will arrive within twenty four hours.” Castiel explained.

The call was drawing to a close and Dean didn’t want it to end. They’d been talking almost an hour but it was pleasant, easy conversation, and it was the most he had talked to anyone in months.

“Did you have any other questions Dean? Anything else that I can assist you with today?”

The tone in Castiel’s voice sounded like he didn’t want the call to end either.

“So you put me on that 3GB plan, right?” Dean asked.

“Yes sir, effective immediately you have 3GB of data to use, and if you feel that 3 is not enough you can log into your online account or the app and increase your plan that way.” Castiel replied.

“Oh, ok. I’m sure I’ll have more questions later. Is there a direct line back to you? I’d rather deal directly with you.” Dean said.

“I’m sorry, there isn’t, but any one of the other agents would be more than willing to answer any questions you might have.” Castiel told him.

“But I don’t want them.” Dean pouted, and then suddenly realized how that sounded.

“Oh…well, if it would make you happy I could give you a courtesy call next Saturday to make sure the phone arrived and that you’re not having any issues understanding how to work it.” Castiel offered.

“Yes! I mean, that would be great Cas. What time will you be working? So I can tell you what number to call.” Dean was failing miserably at masking his excitement at getting another opportunity to speak to Cas personally.

“I work mornings on Saturdays, so any time before one Eastern time.” Castiel replied.

“Ok. You can call me on my roommate’s phone if I don’t answer on my own cell. Here’s her number.”

He provided Charlie’s number but practically begged Cas to try his cell first. Cas promised he would.

“And the offer still stands. If you’re ever out here in Lafayette Indiana stop by The Roadhouse. It’s up on Route 26. Great people, good food, and a hot bartender. It’s a great place to be.” Dean was not even going to pretend that he wasn’t full on flirting now. The laugh Castiel gave was almost bordering on a giggle. It was freaking adorable.

“I will keep that in mind Dean. Did you have any other questions?”

A thought came to Dean. After these calls he usually got an email or a text about a survey and he wanted to give Cas a really good one.

“Yeah, I know you guys get surveyed after these calls, so can I get your last name? Or is that against the rules? I want to give you high marks, you’ve really been very helpful. Probably more so than if I had gone into a store for this.”

“Uh, sure, my last name is Novak. And thank you.”

“No problem man. Thank you for everything, you’ve been great.” 

“It was my pleasure Dean. Have a wonderful day and stay warm. Thank you for being a valued Pax Mobile customer.”

“You have a great day too Cas.” He added before he hung up.

“My day will be much better now, thank you.”

And the line went dead. What the hell was that?! He was sitting on his bed still staring blankly at the phone when Charlie wandered in.

“Are you done? I have to go to work.” She said.

He handed over the phone, still numb with shock.

“What’s wrong with you?” She asked.

“I just talked to a guy for an hour, changed my plan and ordered a new phone, and I’m pretty sure he was flirting with me the entire time.” He replied.

“Did he sound cute?” She asked as she sat down on the edge of his bed. Curiosity always got the better of her in matters such as this.

“His voice was like liquid sex. I swear it’s the hottest thing I’ve ever heard. Like the dude should be working a sex line, not helping people with their phone bills.” He replied.

“Ah, well, then he’s probably a forty year old fat guy with a comb over. That’s usually how it works.” She sighed, standing up.

“You think? Cause I was picturing someone way hotter.”

“Did you get his name? Google him.” She suggested.

She was right! He grabbed his laptop and pulled up Facebook, not even paying attention when she left his room, and a few minutes later the apartment itself. It was as good a place to start as any. Besides, how many people named Castiel could there really be? Predictably there was only one, and several pages dedicated to some angel with the same name. Dean pulled up the personal page but was disappointed to find that the guy’s profile was set to private, and his main picture was the Mona Lisa. He had said he was an art history major, so that made sense. His cover photo was a scene from Doctor Who. It didn’t list where he lived or his age. There was really nothing he could learn from it so he opened another tab and decided to straight up Google the guy. It turned up nothing except a vague reference to the university in town for a student who had attended. So Cas was local. He really hoped the guy would show up at the bar sometime. He was dying to know what he looked like. He set the laptop aside and got up to make himself something to eat, but he couldn’t get that voice out of his head. Maybe he had read too much into what Cas had been saying, but he was thinking that no, Cas had indeed been flirting, but very, very subtly. No doubt because his job was at risk. After breakfast Dean went down to the basement and did some laundry. He had to be at The Roadhouse at five and a quick peek out the window told him that it was still snowing. The roads had at least been plowed, so at four he decided to head out. Better to drive slow and arrive early than to drive quickly in this mess and crash. When he arrived at the bar it was almost empty and the owner, Ellen was behind the counter wiping out glasses.

“Wasn’t sure you’d be coming in.” She said when he walked in.

“I need the money, otherwise I wouldn’t have risked driving in this.” 

He hung his coat up and grabbed a rag to start wiping down the counters.

“It’ll be slow tonight with this weather, but on the plus side the weatherman said it should stop by about ten. So maybe it will pick up in here around then.” She said.

He nodded and continued wiping, moving to the tables and then back to the bar. Mostly he just refilled a few beers for the first few hours. Without his phone he was bored. There wasn’t even anyone to really chat with, besides Ellen who was busy coming and going from the back. Jo, Ellen’s daughter, was busy waitressing and Ash was back in the kitchen ready to cook for anyone that wanted something more than tequila or beer. So far tonight Ash hadn’t cooked at all. Around ten a large group of college kids came through the door, laughing and stomping the snow off their shoes. With a sigh Dean grabbed the mop and went to wipe it all up before it turned into a big mess that someone slipped and fell on. People were beginning to come in now that the snow was coming down less and finally Dean was able to keep modestly busy. There were a lot of pretty young girls flirting with him and he ate it up. He flashed them his flirtiest smile as he poured their drinks, happily taking whatever tips they left for him. Around midnight another smaller group of people walked in, more college kids he assumed. He was busy pouring shots and didn’t look up until he had set them down in front of the group they were meant for. When he turned around he saw there was someone new sitting at the bar.

“I’ll be with you in just a moment.” He said as he swiped his rag across the counter where one of the drunk girls had sloshed her fruity drink and spilled half of it.

“No rush, I’ll wait.” The man said.

Dean tossed the rag on the shelf under the counter and turned to face the man. He was suddenly at a loss for words as he found himself staring into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. The man smiled and Dean realized he was staring. 

“Uh, what can I get ya?”

“A beer is fine. Tap if possible.”

His voice was familiar.

“Any particular brand?” Dean asked.

“Sam Adams if you have it. If not, I’ll take Leinenkugel.” 

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I only have those two in bottle.” Dean told him.

The man pursed his lips thoughtfully for a moment, as though trying to decide which he wanted more. He was gorgeous, like in a model perfect kind of way. He had dark hair that in the dim bar lighting looked almost black, and appeared to be purposefully messy along with full lips that looked extremely kissable. He had strong cheekbones and what Dean figured was probably a near constant 5 o’clock shadow. It all just made the guy that much hotter. Dean could feel his cheeks flushing hot and he hoped this beautiful man did not notice. He was still shrugging out of his coat as he thought and Dean couldn’t help but stare. White dress shirt with the top few buttons undone and faded jeans that left little to the imagination, though Dean couldn’t help but imagine them on his bedroom floor. He lifted his eyes to meet the stranger’s again and found them watching him with mild amusement.

“I think I’ll go with the Leinenkugel.” He finally decided.

Dean flashed him a smile. “Good choice.”

The man smiled back and watched as Dean pulled a bottle out of the cooler behind him. He popped the top and set the bottle down in front of the guy.

“How much is it?” The man asked. 

He was holding the bottle and Dean noticed how long and slender his fingers were. Almost like those of an artist. His hands were as beautiful as his face was. 

“Uh, $2.50.” Dean replied.

The man nodded and fished out his wallet, setting a $20 on the counter.

“Running tab?” Dean asked.

The man smiled again and shrugged. “I guess. I’ll probably have at least one more.”

A hand on Dean’s shoulder drew his attention away from the gorgeous man sitting in front of him. It was Jo.

“What the hell Dean? Didn’t you hear me calling you?” She complained.

“Over this racket? Hell no!” 

And it was the truth. Unless people were sitting directly in front of him at the bar he couldn’t hear anything, so Jo yelling for him from the back would have been pointless. And she knew that. He glanced back at the dark haired man was now sipping at his beer and looking around. The way his lips pressed around that bottle sent a delicious shudder through Dean that seemed to go straight to his dick. Jo apparently noticed because when he looked back at her she had an evil grin on her face. 

“Come on lover boy, I need help getting the boxes inside. The delivery guy just now arrived. I’ll have Ash come watch the bar for a few minutes.”

Dean looked back at the guy who was watching him again, those blue eyes seemingly studying every detail of his face. When they made eye contact the guy blushed and looked away.

“I’ll be right back.” He told him. The man looked up through thick, dark lashes and nodded.

Dean followed Jo into the back where Ash was standing by the back door attempting to use the dolly to bring the boxes inside. Ash was stick thin and weighed maybe a hundred thirty pounds soaking wet. These boxes were heavy and he was struggling with them.

“Go watch the bar noodle arms.” Dean said, playfully punching the guy in the arm.

“Hey, I’ll have you know I work out!” Ash said, feigning offense.

“The workout you give your right hand doesn’t count man.” Dean laughed and Ash grinned before disappearing into the main room. 

Dean moved quickly to get all the boxes inside. Between him and Jo it took about twenty minutes.

“I need to get back up front. Ash can actually store these.” He said.

“Yeah, you go back and stare at that hottie. He’s a cute one.” She teased.

He shook his head and smiled before going back up to the bar. The man was gone. Dean hurried over to Ash.

“Where did the guy with the sex hair go?” He asked.

Ash looked up at him like he was nuts. “What?”

Dean pointed to the now vacant seat where the gorgeous guy had been sitting. Ash nodded toward the jukebox in the corner. Sure enough, there the guy was, bend over, reading the songs. From where he stood Dean had a perfect view of his ass, and even that was hot. Ash shook his head and left. After several minutes of reading through the songs the guy pulled change out of his pocket and slipped it into the jukebox. With long, slender fingers he made a selection, then stood back to listen. To Dean’s pleasant surprise Led Zeppelin began to pour out of the speakers instead of the country music that usually played. The man was smiling as he started back towards the bar. His beer was in one hand, his damp trench coat in the other. His face lit up when he saw Dean standing there.

“You have great taste in music.” Dean said, a huge grin on his face.

“Thank you.” The man replied, and again Dean was struck with an unshakeable sense of familiarity.

“This is going to sound stupid, but do I know you? I just get this feeling like I know you from somewhere.”

The man sat back down in his seat, his smile growing even wider as a distinct blush rose up on his cheeks.

“I do, don’t I? Where do I know you from?” Dean leaned his elbows on the counter, putting his face only a half foot away from the other man’s. 

It if was possible the guy’s blush grew even deeper.

“I have never done this before.” He said, clearly embarrassed. 

When he let out a soft laugh it clicked for Dean and his eyes went wide. He stood up straight again, mostly out of complete shock.

“Cas!?” He exclaimed.

The other man flinched at the sound of his own name and Dean knew he was right.

“I knew it! I knew you were local!” He slapped a hand on the counter and let out a laugh.

Castiel on the other hand was beyond embarrassed, that much was clear. Dean leaned back down on the counter, putting himself close enough to Cas so only he could hear him speak.

“I’m glad you came.”

Castiel looked up at him, a shy smile on his lips.

“This is a nice place. I’ve never been here before.” 

Dean couldn’t take his eyes off Cas’ face as he looked around again, taking in the décor and the crowds, before turning back to look at him. Those long fingers were wrapped around his now empty bottle. Dean reached over and plucked it out of his hands.

“You were supposed to let me buy the first one, so this one’s on me.” 

He tossed the empty bottle and placed a brand new one in front of Cas before leaning on the counter again.

“So how far do you actually live from here?” He asked.

“About five minutes. Took longer in this weather though.” Cas admitted before taking a drink.

“I live twenty minutes away but I came in early just in case. This weather is awful.” 

From further down the bar someone was flagging him down.

“You’ll stay, right? I want to talk to you.” 

His green eyes held a hint of desperation. He didn’t want Cas to leave while he was helping others. Cas smiled and nodded.

“I don’t have anywhere else to be.”

Dean smiled and stood up again. He refreshed the drinks and poured new shots for the group at the other end of the bar, and once he was sure everyone was satisfied he returned to Cas. 

“So I’m guessing you attend Purdue then?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, and it feels like I’ve been in school forever. I’ll be done for good in May.” Cas replied.

“I bet. A double major doesn’t leave you much time for a social life.” 

Cas blushed again and lowered his eyes to the bottle in his hands.

“No, it doesn’t. But I’m trying to make an effort.”

Dean looked around the bar. The number of people had dwindled down to two guys playing darts in the corner and the group at the end of the bar. 

“Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

He waited to make sure Cas agreed, and once he nodded Dean smiled and ducked into the back. Ellen was in her office going over the inventory reports and looked up when he walked in.

“Hey El? I hate to do this but can I cut out early tonight?” 

She set her pen down and looked up at him.

“Please tell me it’s not so you can go and get laid.”

He laughed. He’d done that in the past, but this time that wasn’t what he wanted. No, he wanted to get to know Cas, really get to know him.

“Not this time El. This guy’s special.”

She smirked and stood up. “Well, I want to get a peek at Mr. Special then.”

“Please don’t embarrass me.” He begged.

As she went to pass him she stopped and pinched his cheek.

“Now would I ever do that?”

He groaned and followed her out to the bar, stopping to grab his coat along the way.

Cas was still sitting there sipping on his beer when Dean came back. He set the bottle down when he noticed Ellen. She smiled warmly and put on her best bartender face. 

 

“Can I get you something else?” She asked.

Cas smiled politely. “No thank you, I’m good.”

Ellen turned back to Dean and winked. “You have fun, I’ll see you back here tomorrow.”

She moved further down the bar to check on the now drunk college kids. Dean came around the bar to stand in front of Cas.

“Are you leaving?” Cas asked, glancing at the coat in Dean’s hands.

“I was hoping I could buy you coffee, or something to eat. I just want to get out of here.” Dean said, and started to put his coat on.

Cas’ eyes went wide and he smiled. “Sure, that would be nice.”

He stood up and Dean got a good look at him. Cas was tall, only a few inches shorter than his own six feet one, and he was lean but clearly took care of himself. If Dean had to wage a guess he’d say Cas was a runner. He shrugged his coat back onto his shoulders and Dean could the lean lines of his chest. God this man was hotter than anything he could have imagined just by listening to his voice over the phone. He buttoned his coat up and Dean started for the door. Cas followed.

“You’re not going to get in trouble for leaving, are you?” Cas asked once they were standing out in the quiet of the winter night.

“Nah. Ellen owns the place and she’s like my mom. I could burn the place down and I’d probably still have a job.” Dean said with a laugh.

He nodded down the street. “There’s a diner down here. Have you ever been?”

Cas shook his head. “I don’t get out much. I go to school and I work. Unless I’m desperate for groceries I don’t really leave the house. I even work from home.” 

They started walking slowly, both with their hands in their pockets and their collars turned up.

Dean was surprised by that. “So when I called in, I was calling right to your house?”

“Sort of. You got routed through maybe a half dozen call centers before you ended up with me.” Cas explained.

“Well I’m glad for that.” Dean said, grinning.

Cas blushed again and smiled, lowering his eyes to the snowy ground beneath his feet.

“I want you to know, I don’t ever do things like this.” 

When he looked up again there were snowflakes on his dark lashes. For a moment Dean thought his heart had stopped. He coughed and felt the heat rising in his own cheeks.

“Well so you know, I don’t make a habit of asking customer service reps to come down to the bar either.”

Cas laughed, and this time it was pure, none of the sarcasm Dean had heard earlier on the phone. He just wanted to kiss him in that moment. They reached the diner and Dean held the door open for him. As Cas passed him and entered the building Dean caught the faint scent of his cologne, and it smelled like a mixture of rain and sandalwood. He’d never smelled anything like it. Once inside they were directed to a booth at the back. Once they had their coats off again they sat down across from each other. A server came over and rattled off the specials. She looked exhausted and had to stifle a yawn.

“I came for the pie. Cherry if you got it. Whatever he wants though.” Dean said, and turned to look at Cas. 

He was studying the menu the server had given him, and as he did, Dean studied him. 

“You know what? I’ll take a cup of coffee and a slice of pie. I ate a late dinner anyway.” 

Cas closed the menu and handed it back to the girl. She scribbled the order down on her pad and gave a quick smile before leaving. He looked over at Dean and smiled.

“Thank you for this. You didn’t have to.”

Dean fiddled with the ring he wore on his left hand unconsciously, an old habit.

“It’s quieter here than the bar. And I’d like to get to know you better. You know, where our conversation isn’t being recorded.” 

He winked at Cas, making him laugh again.

“So what do you want to know?” Cas asked.

“Everything and anything. Whatever you want to tell me. Why don’t you start with how old you are? You don’t look the same age as the other college kids that come around.”

Cas nodded. “I’m twenty eight. I’ve basically spent the last ten years in school working toward my degrees.”

“I’m twenty five. Just turned last week actually, the 24th.” Dean said.

“Belated Happy Birthday.” Cas told him.

“Thank you. When’s yours?” Dean asked.

“August twenty second.”

“A summer baby. Lucky. It snows every year on my birthday.” Dean stopped twisting the ring on his finger and leaned his elbows on the table. He crossed his arms, resting each hand on his forearms.

“I used to be jealous of kids born in the summer that got to have pool parties and camp outs. Even my brother got better birthdays. He’s born in May, so usually the weather was better than this.”

“And now?” Cas asked.

“And now I don’t mind so much. Winter is for hot cocoa, warm sweaters, and doing stuff indoors. I usually go bowling or I go play hockey or something for my birthday.”

“That sounds like fun. I usually end up with sunburn and heat exhaustion.” Cas said with a snicker. 

The server came with their pie and Cas’ coffee. For several minutes they ate in silence.

“So when you have free time, what do you like to do?” Dean asked, pushing his empty plate aside.

Cas looked at him for a moment before scooping up the last piece of his pie and putting it in his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully and swallowed.

“Free time? What’s that?” He joked.

Dean smiled and Cas smiled too.

“I like hiking, photography, sometimes I go to concerts and plays. And I paint a bit. Oh, and I love the summer festivals out here, but I don’t get to go to very many.” Cas told him.

“I’ve lived out here for a year but I don’t think I’ve ever been to any of the festivals. You’re talking about the ones they do like every weekend all summer long, right?” Dean asked.

Cas nodded. “But not only those ones. There’s an art show in the summer that goes all the way around the courthouse and spans like four blocks. It’s amazing, and there’s the Pride fest, and the pagan fest, and a bunch more. I like to go and check out all of the vendors. Sometimes they sell some pretty interesting stuff, like this.”

Cas reached under the collar of his shirt and pulled out a necklace. He slid it off and handed it over to Dean.

“Is this a Tardis?” Dean asked as he studied the pendant on the chain.

“You watch Doctor Who?” Cas asked excitedly.

“Sometimes. I haven’t this season though, we only have one TV and Charlie has been hoarding it for video games.” 

He handed the pendant back but something in Cas’ expression told Dean that he assumed Charlie was a new boyfriend.

“Charlie’s my roommate. Noisy little Larping girl with way too much energy, and an obsession with video games.” He clarified.

Cas smiled and took the chain back, slipping it back over his head. He tucked the pendant back under his shirt.

“So what do you do for fun Dean?” He asked.

Dean sighed as he thought about that.

“Honestly? Not a whole lot. Sometimes I get wrangled into playing video games, but usually I find myself working on cars or reading. I play guitar too, write my own music.”

“You play the guitar? What do you like to play?” 

Cas pushed his plate aside and set his elbows on the table, resting his chin in his hands. Dean Winchester fascinated him and he was finding the man with the chiseled good looks and deep green eyes to be very interesting.

“Whatever comes to mind. I like classic rock but mostly I play like The Beatles, the Stones, stuff like that.”

He watched as Cas ran one slender finger up the edge of his coffee cup, catching a dribble of the brown fluid that had been sliding slowly down the side. 

“Do you think I was subtle earlier? I hope my boss doesn’t realize what I was doing.” He said with a sigh.

“Yeah, you were subtle. I was still wondering when we hung up. I however was not subtle.” 

Dean was grinning and Cas smiled and shook his head. 

“No, you weren’t subtle. But I sort of looked you up on Facebook while I was talking to you and I knew I had to come down here and meet you. I’m not like a stalker or anything.” 

Cas sat up straight, dropping his hands, eyes wide. “I don’t want you thinking I’m some freak or something.

“I don’t think that at all. Besides, I asked you to come. Twice if I remember correctly.” Dean said.

“I’m quitting after graduation anyway. I’ve been doing this three years and I’m so done with it. I want to chew out half the people that call anyway. It takes every ounce of my patience most days to get up and deal with them.” Cas said.

“You said you have a job lined up after graduation. Teaching I assume?” Dean asked.

“Yes, over at the high school. I just finished six months of student teaching. Like I said, no social life.” Cas sighed.

“Could you find time to maybe let me take you to dinner sometime? We can schedule it for after you graduate if you want, but I’d really like to take you out.” 

Dean hadn’t felt this nervous asking someone out since he was a teenager, but Cas was gorgeous and unbelievably graceful, both in speech and in movement. The guy was probably way out of his league, but he wanted him anyway. Cas was smiling so wide he was all teeth and gums. Still it was adorable.

“You don’t have to wait til I graduate. I can rearrange my schedule.”

Unable to resist, Dean reached across the table and took Cas’ hand. 

“Good, cause I’m a relatively patient man but waiting til May might just drive me nuts.”

Cas put his other hand over Dean’s and ran his thumb across the back of it, noting the freckles there. When he looked up again he realized that Dean’s face was covered in them too. His green eyes, framed by long lashes were watching him and he didn’t want to look away. 

“I have to admit something.” Dean said suddenly.

“You do?” Cas asked, confused.

“Yeah, you’re way better looking than what I had imagined when I was talking to you earlier. I won’t lie, you’re freaking hot.” 

Dean spoke earnestly but there was a mischievous glint in his eye. Cas smiled.

“Yeah, well, I was intrigued when we talked earlier but after I looked you up, I knew I had to come down and see you in person. You’re…gorgeous Dean.” 

Immediately he lowered his eyes and bit down on his lip. Dean found his shyness to be an unbelievable turn on.

“Me? Nah. You though? Hell yes.”

Cas was about fifty shades of red in that moment.

“You blush a lot.” Dean noted. “I like it, you’re adorable when you do.” Dean said.

A cough drew their attention away from each other and they looked up to see their server smiling down at them like they were the cutest things she had ever seen.

“Can I get you anything else?” She asked with too much joy in her voice.

“No, I’m good. What about you Cas?” Dean asked.

Cas shook his head. “I’m good.”

She laid the bill on the table, giving them one last smile before collecting their plates and Cas’ empty coffee cup.

Dean left her tip and the money for the bill on the table and stood up. Cas followed suit. They got their coats on and went back out into the cold, winter night.

“Did you happen to keep my number?” Dean asked as they headed back toward The Roadhouse.

“I…did. I had to make that commitment earlier, and we’re not allowed to put personal commitments in the computer anymore, so it’s on my desk at home.” Cas explained.

“If you call me after five I’ll be at work, and I work every night except Monday and Tuesday.” Dean said.

“Or I can just give you my number too, and you can call me when you’re not standing in a noisy bar where you won’t be able to hear me.” 

Cas pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Dean.

“I will definitely do that. And you really need to add me on Facebook.” Dean added.

Cas smiled and nodded. As they reached the bar Dean stopped and turned so that he was standing directly in front of Cas. The shorter man looked up at him, that soft smile still on his face. While Dean was still contemplating whether it would be appropriate to kiss him Cas leaned forward and solved the dilemma for him, pressing his lips to Dean’s. It only took a moment for Dean to catch on, and then his hands came up to cup Cas’ face as he kissed him back. Cas’ hands were on his hips, tentatively at first and then his grip tightened as Dean’s tongue ran across his lower lip, begging for him to open his mouth. He did and couldn’t resist moaning as Dean’s tongue swept across his. Dean’s hands disappeared from his face and relocated to his hips, pulling him in closer. Even in the cold of this early February night they could feel one another’s warmth. Cas felt good in his arms, firm and strong, and he wrapped his arms around him tighter. When the kiss finally broke they were both left panting and staring up at each other.

“Wow.” Cas gasped.

“That’s an understatement!” Dean huffed, a huge grin on his face.

Cas’ eyes were searching his, looking for any sign that Dean was just teasing, wanting to get into his pants but nothing more.

“If you’re worried that I do this with all the boys, I don’t. I used to be a bit of a player, but those days are long behind me. Besides, I’ve never cheated. I get cheated on. I don’t play games, and I seriously like you Cas.” 

Again his words were earnest, this time without that sparkle in his eye. His expression was open, honest, and there was a hint of the pain he had experienced in the past in his voice. Cas’ expression relaxed, that soft smile returning.

“That’s good to know. I don’t play games either, I don’t have time for them, never did. And I really like you too Dean.”

As their lips came together again and Dean inhaled the wonderful scent that was just so Cas he had one single thought come to mind. Making that phone call this morning was the best decision he could have ever possibly made.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this! I had fun writing it!


End file.
